Oscar
Oscar is the hidden secondary antagonist of the 2015 animated film, Fishing Season 2. Personality Role in the film He was first seen in his office when Derek and his wife Pinky arrived to discuss with him about locating their adoptive friend Little Alan's shares in the bank to pay off a loan, as Derek is falling behind on his loan payments at the Whale Wash ever since his ex-girlfiend Kate died a year ago. Feigning sympathy, Oscar informs Derek that he can't find Little Alan's file and that Nellie's family has until Friday to pay off the entire loan or they will have to move out from the property. Upon seeing the hooks, Oscar warns Derek that the fishing season is reopened. As Derek and his son, Hill, leaves in fear, Oscar bankrupts the Whale Wash and intends to steal the magic key to obtain the lost treasure for himself by all means necessary. Oscar later approaches Bob and Sir Crab and proposes a collaboration. So Sir Crab to be his right hand in his failed amusement park and so Sir's brother, Bob Crab, might be employed to perform it. With the deed finally in the Seagull Guy's obsession, Oscar reveals his true colors by activating the machine to bring the piranhas to life, admitting that he felt bitter, cruel and resentful towards the war between the fishes and sharks for the death of his members. He then imprisons Derek, Little Alan and the other fishes before heading over to initiate his invasion on the Reef. However, Derek and the others were able to escape and convince the two crabs, Bob and Sir, and his minions into helping them into foiling Oscar's plot. Derek successfully enters the machine's room and shuts down the machine while fighting off several piranhas, causing the palace's water wheels to cease rotating and catching Oscar's attention. When Derek fights off more of the piranhas to their deaths, an angry Oscar traps Derek and intends to suck him into the drain in revenge. However, Oscar realized too late that Derek kicks him into the rock and distracting him, which allowed Little Alan to pulled the plug. Just before they pull the plug, Oscar stop them and tell the story of how his brothers that pulled the plug when they were younger. He explain that he lied because he now didn't want Derek and Little Alan to be killed by it. As such, the plug is pulled, causes Oscar, his henchmen and all the fishes (expect Derek, Nellie, Little Alan, and Bob and Sir Crab, who escaped from it) to be sucked into the drain, never to be seen again. Gallery Trivia *Oscar is often thought to be the main and secondary antagonist of the film. ** Mr. Krusty while grumpy and short tempered, clearly just genuienly rich for the sharks and take care of them. Oscar, however has no redeeming qualities, showing his true colors. ** Oscar also had bigger plans than Mr. Krusty. *He looks like an adult Seahore Herald from The Little Mermaid. *He is voiced by Martin Short, who also voiced Hubie from The Pebble and the Penguin, Lars from 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, and B.E.N. from Treasure Planet. *Although Mr. Krusty is the main antagonist throughout the franchise, Oscar takes the role of the secondary antagonist in this film, with his plan to usurp the revenge on Derek for defeat the sharks. Category:Fishing Season characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Fish Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Those arrested Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Males Category:Bullies Category:Seahorses Category:Marine Animals Category:Henchmen Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall